Unspoken
by wine.and.sun
Summary: Straw Hat Pirates and the things that just are. Minor Enies Lobby spoiler.
1. Crew

Disclaimer: One Piece not mine.

Summary: Straw Hat Pirates and the things that just are. Minor Enies Lobby spoiler.

**Unspoken**

**Zoro**

He will protect every one of their irritating asses, no matter how cowardly, perverted or greedy. Blood and birth be damned, some things just are. Family is one of them.

**Nami**

It's the way shatter-mountains-Luffy wails like a toddler when she scolds him; slices-steel-Zoro hunches his shoulders when she raises her fist; Black-Leg-Sanji morphs into Noodle-Leg when she smiles at him.

The way she is willing to steer and follow them anywhere.

**Usopp**

There have only been two moments of true fearlessness in Usopp's life.

The first was facing Luffy as an enemy. Blinded by rage and humiliation as he was, Usopp knew with keen-edged clarity that fear had no place between them. Fear was the one weapon he could never lower himself to use on Luffy.

The second was standing by his Captain's side, declaring war. Watching the flaming tatters of the most terrifying emblem in the world, he tasted only raging joy. _Let them come, let them __**all**__ come, so long as we are together._

**Sanji**

When he agreed to join, he envisioned beautiful women, exotic ingredients, elegant dinners. What he got was chicken bones, fart jokes, rubber cretins and mossy blocks of concrete trotting on two legs. Sometimes you just get lucky.

**Chopper**

He never knew what he'd been waiting for, until three half dead, frost-bitten bodies were laid at Doctorine's door. Destiny had come knocking and suddenly every drop of advice he's ever absorbed, ever line of medical knowledge he's ever gleaned, has a purpose.

The enemies they face will only ever be stronger, every fight will bring them one step closer to death or to glory. It is Chopper's job to save them, time and time again and unlike Sanji or Zoro or even Luffy, he simply _cannot_ fail. Not even once. His nakama need him and now that he has them, Chopper will never let go.

**Vivi**

This desert country is her heart, but the mark on her arm, tattooed onto her skin, is the creed she lives by.

When (not if) a certain black haired rubber boy becomes King, Alabasta will be the first to bow.

**Robin**

Such a crew comes only once in an era. When she looked down into their defiant faces at Enies Lobby, Robin felt humbled she's only had to wait twenty years.

Iceburg said she was mad. Doom the whole world to save one measly band of pirates? Robin wanted to laugh and laugh and laugh. Didn't he know? That measly band of pirates _is_ the world.

**Franky**

It's a ship built for a King. But who's he kidding? As far as he is concerned, his captain can sail around on a plank of driftwood and would still be King. Franky's just going to make damn sure that they get there in style.

**Brook**

He thought he'd never be part of a crew again, let alone a crew as chaotic and oddball and _perfect_ as this one. He is light hearted by nature, but it's been decades since he's felt this particular brand of happiness that stings like an open wound at his empty ribcage. If he still had a heart, it would bear their flag.

**Luffy**

With Nakama like these, Luffy really has to wonder: Is it even possible _not_ to be Pirate King?


	2. Merry, Sunny

Shame on me for forgetting.

* * *

**Merry**

For a long time, she dreams. There is only the sea and the pattern of waves drawing gentle maps against her hull, sighing names of foreign lands. She wakes to a pirate flag and running footsteps. And the laughter of a boy. It is the purest sound she has ever felt tremble along her dusty planks.

They are young and their love is clumsy. They hurt her more than all the ones who had come before combined and the waters they steer her into feel vast and faithless, so unlike the cradling harbor of home. She is built for shallow seas and summer rain, not oceans in the sky and hurricanes. Even so, she has never known love like this.

They have claimed every last inch, corner and nail of her. And although Merry is a Ship and Ships can't feel, she will hold on until the last. She will carry her precious cargo as far as she can, though not as far as she would like (_ends of the earth, beyond, I'm yours_).

They bid their farewells midst a sheet of flame, and she makes sure the flag is the last to burn.

**Sunny**

She wakes to a memory of lands she's never seen and voices she's never heard. She doesn't question their presence or the flag that flies so resplendent overhead.

She is young and has never known loneliness, yet there is an echo of regret inside her walls that feels ancient. It whispers of a task she must complete, a destination she must reach. But Sunny is not afraid. She is built for seething storms and blazing sun; for joy and war. She is built for them, and the journey has only just begun.

-end-


End file.
